


Twice Loved

by Daughter_of_Scotland



Series: Hale Whore [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Multi, Oral, Slavery, Teenaged!Deucalion, Teenaged!Peter Hale, double teaming, fem!Stiles Stilinski, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4915834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_Scotland/pseuds/Daughter_of_Scotland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Deucalion finally get what they want.<br/>Stiles learns not to wander the house at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twice Loved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [consumedly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/consumedly/gifts).



> This is actually the story that inspired the whole series.  
> It's finally done!
> 
> To be read after Chapter 4 of the Main story!

Stiles woke up to a sound.

 

She wasn’t sure what it was, exactly, but curiosity made her get up and leave the room. The hallway was dark but there were the same sounds coming from a room further down the hall.

 

Stiles moved closer, carefully, silently. She ended up before a door which was open a crack.

 

As Stiles looked in, she saw Talia, her head hanging half of the bed, eyes closed in pleasure. Her body rocked under the powerful thrusts Damian gave, his muscles rippling in his chest and arms. His hands were circled around Talia’s throat, squeezing in time with his thrusts.

The sound that had woken Stiles was Talia’s wheezing moans as she got closer and closer to her orgasm.

 

Suddenly, Damian’s eyes flew up and met Stiles, and a grin appeared on his face. He stared at her while fucking his wife and Stiles felt hot all over, remembering his touch on her own body, his kisses and his voice -

 

The door was closed in front of her and she turned to look at Peter who had pulled on the handle to do so. He smiled down at her but there was an edge to it, a slant to the side of his mouth she couldn’t understand.

 

“Interesting view, isn’t it?” he asked and the hand moved from the door to Stiles’ shoulder. His fingers were hot on her bare flesh, only interrupted by the thin strip of her top she wore to bed, together with her hot pants. She’d never felt this naked before him before, but as his eyes wandered down her body, drinking her in, she didn’t feel scared as she had before.

 

“Gets you all hot and bothered,” Peter continued and steered her away. Stiles followed, mesmerized by his eyes, so unlike Damian’s, which were still burned into her memory.

 

“Look what has been wandering the halls at night,” came Deucalion’s voice from another open door. He was wearing only short pants, just like Peter, their chests bare. “A little pet, all alone.”

 

Stiles blinked. Her mind felt fuzzy, like she was wading through syrup. She looked around as she was pulled into the room Deucalion had been standing in. A massive bed filled almost all of it, moonlight was shining through the tall windows, and both boys were looking at her with matching expressions. With hunger.

 

“I just wanted…” Stiles’ voice felt foreign in her mouth. “I heard something…”

 

“And you decided to investigate,” Peter finished her sentence, circling around until he was at her back, breathing down on her, making the hairs on her neck stand up.

 

Stiles felt her nipples tighten and knew, by the way his eyes dropped to her chest, Deucalion had noticed the little buds pushing through the thin cotton of her shirt.

 

“Naughty girl,” Peter whispered into her ear, making her shiver. “Looking at other people having sex…”

 

“Bad pets need to be disciplined,” Deucalion continued, moving forward, his body heat reaching Stiles’ front. She felt uncomfortably warm, a body behind and one in front of her, no way to get out -

 

“I think it’s time we show you what we’ve dreamed about since you first entered class,” Peter said and then there were lips on her neck, biting, sucking, giving her no gentle warning.

 

Stiles gasped and finally the spell on her broke, her mind snapped back into focus and her eyes widened.

 

“No -,” she choked out but then Deucalion’s mouth was on hers, prying her lips open with a wicked move of his tongue, invading her mouth and keeping all her sounds inside.

One hand in her hair, holding her head still, the other on her arm, gripping, bruising.

Peter’s hand sneaking onto her waist, clamping down, while his hips pressed forward. His erection was like a hot line against her ass, pulsing against her, while one of his hands rubbed circles on her stomach, moving higher -

 

Stiles let out a cry as Deucalion bit her lip just as Peter bit her shoulder. The two were moving in sync, as if they’d rehearsed this over and over, never getting in each other’s way, their hands never touching.

 

Stiles remembered that these two shared a bedroom, that they’d stared at her since her first day of class, that they’d whispered to each other every day - they must have planned this for so long they knew exactly what to do.

 

“Please stop,” she whimpered as Deucalion moved down to bite and suck the other side of her neck. She would look like she’d been mauled in the morning, both of them turning her neck into a mess of hickeys and teeth marks.

 

“I don’t… please -” Stiles couldn’t breathe. Too many sensations, pleasure and pain mixing inside of her. She felt the wetness between her legs growing, knew her body was betraying her, while Peter’s hand suddenly reached her left breast, rubbing and then pinching her nipple sharply.

 

Stiles cried out, her mind hazy again. And then Deucalion’s hand moved from her arm to her right breast and they both got her higher and higher, rubbing, tweaking, pinching - her nipples had always been sensitive and having both of them abused like this, with much more force than she was used to, than she usually liked, made her blood boil.

 

Stiles sobbed, her hands clenching on Deucalion’s shoulders without her say-so, needing something to hold on while the two men in the body of boys touched her, kissed her, never letting up.

 

Peter’s cock thrust against her ass, and Deucalion pushed his hips closer, his erection moving against her hip - she wondered if they’d just hump her until they came, and if they let her go after that.

 

As if they read her mind, both of them stopped at the same second, moving away from her. Stiles was left swaying, cold invading her from all sides, nearly stumbling without the lack of support from them.

 

She felt confused and looked up, meeting Deucalion’s eyes. He smirked, his eyes almost black in the little light the moon gave into the room.

 

“We’re not done yet, little pet,” he said, his voice rough. He grabbed her wrist as Peter pushed her from behind.

They were moving towards the bed.

 

Stiles’ eyes widened. “No! No, please, don’t do this, please!”

 

“But we will,” Peter said as he stopped her, his hands back on her shoulders. She knew there would be finger-shaped bruises on them in the morning. “There’s nothing you can do about it. You’re ours, our pet, our whore. You’re nothing more than holes to stuff, a bitch to be bred. You’re ours to do with as we please.”

 

“And we so do please,” Deucalion ended, sitting down on the bed, pushing off his pants.

 

Stiles’ eyes were drawn to his cock, thick and an angry red in the moonlight. Tears gathered in her eyes as Deucalion lifted his hand to trace her face.

 

“Such pretty lips,” he murmured. “Wanted to see them wrapped around my cock since the first day. Always with a pen near your mouth, without thinking about it, you are just made to suck cock, aren’t you, pet?”

 

Peter pushed on her shoulders, forcing her down on her knees. She was level with Deucalion’s cock now and knew exactly what he’d do with it.

 

“Please,” she whispered. “I don’t want to do this…”

 

“We don’t care,” Peter said and moved her again until she was kneeling on hands and knees, her face even closer to Deucalion’s lap. Peter traced a finger along her pants and then pulled them down, exposing her ass to him.

 

Stiles cried out again as he palmed her, stroking and squeezing. “Peter, don’t!”

 

“No worries,” he crooned into her ear, bending over her back, his cock pushing between her cheeks. “I won’t fuck your lovely ass tonight. As I said, we need to get on with the breeding.”

 

He moved back and she heard him taking off his pants. He’d fuck her from behind, pushing into her, spilling his seed inside of her - hoping to get her pregnant right away.

 

The tears slipped free from her eyes and Deucalion reached out to thumb them away.

 

“No need to cry yet, pet,” he smirked. “You’ll do so later, when my cock is deep inside your throat. When you lose your breath, while Peter pushes you even deeper into my lap, until your nose is buried in my stomach. You might even black out, who knows? But it won’t matter, because we’re just gonna keep fucking you. And when Peter is done filling your cunt, and your face and mouth is full of my cum, we’ll switch it up. Maybe we’ll even let you cum, if you’re a good girl for us.”

 

Stiles stared at him in horror and opened her mouth to protest again, but he just put a hand behind her neck and pulled, pushing his cock inside her mouth.

 

She gagged as he immediately went too far inside, and he pulled out a bit more. “If you vomit, you’ll suffocate on it,” he told her cruelly. “You’ll open up like a good little bitch and do your job - put that mouth to the use it’s intended to.”

 

“Not just your mouth,” Peter added and she felt him kicking her legs apart, his cock pushing, rubbing between her folds. “So wet,” he crooned. “You can protest all you want, pet, your body knows exactly what it wants.”

 

Stiles squeezed her eyes shut as he pushed into her. Yes, she was still wet, but it wasn’t enough, it hurt, he entered her too fast, making her rock forward, making her take Deucalion deeper into her mouth and throat - it was exactly as Deucalion had said it would be.

 

She was rocking between them, being pulled back by Peter and then pushed forward by his thrusts, sharp and fast, filling her up completely, making her feel like she’d split in two.

Her mouth stretched obscenely around Deucalion’s cock, he was just holding her head, both hands now, his head thrown back as he filled her throat again and again.

 

It was hard to breathe, her vision swam, but she also felt heat coiling inside her.

She knew her body was enjoying this, even though her mind never could. Her body thrived on the filthy words they said about her, about her uses, how they’d wreck her. She could feel her orgasm getting closer, and she wondered if they’d punish her if she came from this. She wondered if the punishment could be worse than this.

 

“Fuck, little pet, so perfect,” Deucalion spat out. “Can’t wait to have you back in school, make you suck me in the classroom, in the closet, under the bleachers - can’t wait to make the others see you like this, ready to take my cock whenever I tell you to.”

 

“You’re gonna be begging for it,” Peter joined in, hammering into her, his sweat splashing onto her back like fire. “You’ll feel empty whenever we’re not inside of you. You’ll drop to your knees right inside the classroom, begging to be fucked like the good little bitch you are.”

 

Deucalion stuttered and he suddenly pulled back. Stiles felt hot wetness splash her face, her cheeks, her nose, her chin, some of it landing in her mouth which she swallowed instinctively.

 

“Aw, look at that, so greedy for it,” he crowed, wiping his cock on her face, smearing the cum even more. “So pretty, tears and cum on your red face.”

 

Peter groaned. “Fuck, wish I could see it. But this view is nice, too. Seeing my cock pushing in and out - fuck, it’s a really lovely view.”

 

There was a click and suddenly Deucalion’s hand was above her head, holding something up to Peter. “Look, I took a picture for you.”

 

Peter’s hips stilled inside her and he trembled, as he came with a loud moan. “Fuck, the little bitch is pretty,” he groaned as he spilled himself inside her.

 

Stiles sobbed as Deucalion continued to take pictures of her, even after Peter pulled out and his cum slowly left her body, running down her thighs.

 

“Look at you, pet,” he said and pushed the phone into her face. “Look how pretty you are, right here where you belong.”

  
Stiles opened her eyes and looked.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love <3
> 
> Next chapter for the main story will be out on October 9th!


End file.
